Always There
by Hella12345
Summary: The Piece of Eden held many secrets but Altair never would have guessed that a forthcoming apocalypse was one of them. And he wouldn't be able to stop it without Malik. Better Summery in the prologue


_**A.N:**_ Ok this is my very first Assassin's Creed Fanfiction so I hope that it doesn't turn out too bad. I have been reading so much AC fanfiction lately that I was just inspired to write one of my own (now that I think about it I haven't written in a long while -_-') And even though it may not seem like it will be an AltMal boyxboy story so for you don't like Yaoi I suggest that you not read this fanfic. Tell me what you guys think of it so far and if I need to fix anything and if it sounds boring tell me so I can work on it. Your reviews are very much is appreciated :)

_**A.N:**_ #2 (11/09/2012): minor edits done

* * *

**Summary:**

**_The Piece of Eden held many secrets but Altair never would have guessed that a forthcoming apocalypse was one of them. What was worse was that he couldn't do anything about it, at least, not within his life time. When Those Who Came Before granted him the opportunity to help seize the destruction of Earth he took it. With two conditions: he had to prevent the Templers from interfering and to wait for Desmond Miles. But he couldn't do it alone. He wouldn't do it without Malik._**

* * *

**The Forgotten Encounter –Prologue**

"**Desmond!**" his trainer's threatening voice shot at him through the trees.

Desmond ran. Dodging tree branches, leaping over moss covered rocks, and skidding down hills carpeted with shrivelled leaves, long pine needles, and bristly pinecones.

"Desmond you better get your ass back here this instant!" he didn't sound any more distant then he had been before.

"Crap!" Desmond boldly leapt into a large crevice infested with thick large tree roots. After miraculously landing on solid ground he wormed into the rough entanglement. The struggle scraped his legs and arms but he ignored the stinging pain.

His body became ridged as a corpse when he heard his trainer's boots rustling through the leaves and pipe needles along the edge of the crevice.

"Desmond! I _swear _once I find you I will make you go through that course till the soles of your feet bleed!"

Desmond held his breath. An annoying root continuously jabbed at his side but he didn't dare to shift a single muscle. The seconds went by as minutes.

The trainer's boots pounded the forest floor before he sprung into the air and landed on the other side of the crevice with a loud thud.

A few dirt pellets rained down on the roots that concealed Desmond.

The footsteps faded into the distance and left him in the serene silence of the forest.

He sighed in relief and sprouted his way out of his hideaway.

Fearing that his trainer might look back and spot him he didn't climb out. Instead Desmond continued his way down the crevice hopping across the roots.

After traveling for nearly an hour the tough terrain began to take its toll at the eleven year olds legs.

The crevice was too deep by that point for him to jump out of. Taking hold of some thin rope like roots he started scaling the sedimentary rock wall. He could feel the callus building in his palms as his boots slipped ever so slightly along the wall.

"Al…most…there." he painted as he stretched one arm over a ledge to haul himself up. The ground that was supposed to support his weight sloped. His fingers clawed into the dirt but he continued slipping. The roots finally gave out from the strain and snapped.

"No! No! No!" Desmond screamed as his watched his nails leave deep gashes in the soil.

Just before the sight of the ascending forest disappeared completely a darkly tanned hand clamped itself around his wrist. It brusquely heaved him up and over the edge then dropped him on the floor.

Desmond stood up on his hands and knees and took in deep, shaky breaths to relax himself. He tried to push himself up. But his legs did not recover enough to stand so he sat himself on the cold damp ground.

"You stupid novice! Shouldn't you know how to get out of ditches before you plan on jumping into them?" A ferocious scowl came from the man beside him.

_'Crap!'_ Desmond thought to himself, _'They caught me. I'm really going to get it now.'_

Reluctantly he turned his head to see the face of his Maker.

The man he saw had a dark tan compaction, onyx coloured eyes, black hair and a short goatee.

Desmond blinked at the unfamiliar man. He was not from the Farm. A nerve wrenching feeling kicked him in the guts as a cold chill ran itself down his spine.

_'Who is this guy? There shouldn't be anyone out here but us. No one is supposed to know we're here.'_

Every one of his parents' warnings came screaming at him all at once, ordering him to run and hide from the enemy as fast as he could. But his dead weight of a body wouldn't respond.

"Leave the kid alone he didn't know any better." another man's voice came from the trees in front of him.

The man standing before Desmond wore a white hooded sweater with a deep cowl that hid his face. The only thing that he could make out was a thin long scare that ran down and over the right side of his lips.

The hooded man leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and smiled at the man beside him.

The man with the dark hair gave out a loud humph and marched to the hooded man. He shoved his shoulder against the other's as he passed him before disappearing into the forest's bush.

The hood man just chuckled as his trailing gaze went over his shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's just a bit of a grouch sometimes." the man said without looking over at Desmond.

Something in Desmond's brain finally reconnected to his body. Controlling the movement of every muscle, his hand made its careful attempt to get the knife hitched to the side of his jeans. He didn't want to kill him. All he need was an opening to get away. If the knife could get that man to waver for just a moment he would use that opportunity to make his escape.

"Keep the blade in its sheath." the man ordered.

Desmond fingers froze over the leather hilt. _'How did he…He wasn't even looking at me?' _He could have sworn that he didn't make any moments or sounds to attract any form of attention. He followed his training down to the tee. So how did that man know that he was going for his knife?

_'Unless they really are Templars!'_ a wave of nausea overcame his stomach. He was told that he should always be wary of his enemies but he never thought he would come face-to-face with one deep the forest of Black Hills, where it was suppose to be safe.

When the man turned to look back at Desmond he was at the verge of throwing up. The man just continued to smile.

"I'm not your enemy Desmond Miles but I'm afraid that it's far too soon for you to understand who _we_ are or be aware of _our _existence." he said as he lifted his head. From the shadowed face two glowing golden eagle eyes stared into Desmond's. "Now forget everything you have witnessed."

The lights from those hypnotic eyes flashed at him. He felt the invasive sensations of their blinding white light seeping into his very being and engulfing him. Then everything fainted into black emptiness and Desmond collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A.N it is done *phew* For some reason I not too pleased with it, I don't even know if this title suits it, but I will keep on trying.


End file.
